starpathfandomcom-20200214-history
Sparrowhawk PSC
Sparrowhawk is a small private security corporation (PSC). Tasked with keeping the Interstellar Highway safe. History The Sparrowhawk PSC dates back to 2382, when a bunch of elite soldiers from other private military corporations called it quits and made their own. the founder and current commander, Jack Kanto. founded the company alongside Derrick Austin in the private sectors in Rigel as they were hiding from assassins sent from their old employers. they eventually landed a deal with a much more bigger PMC network, The Atlas Initiative. The PSC had numerous operations over the years from hostage rescues to assassination of high valued targets that have been corrupting the Interstellar Highway, due to this, people who have been saved by Sparrowhawk contractors nicknamed them as the "Guardians of the people" risking life and limb for others to see another day Spectre Squad Spectre Squad (formerly known as the 1st Reserve Squad) is a Elite Squadron that were made up of Reserves during the early years of the PSC, Known for their flawless work in the contracts they partake in. During the earlier years of the company, The Squadron was assigned to a their first mission that was thought to be suicidal but they succeeded which garnered them a lot of fame in the company (it was also the first official naming of squad).a few months later. they became the top tier squad that Sparrowhawk can offer. Currently. The Squad has 15 members in total which are led by their current Squad Leader, Raymond 'Reyes' Gallagher. TBC Gunner Jason Bradley was the Squad's first leader. Equipment Due to the funds of many operations they have completed and funding from their parent PMC network, The Sparrowhawks have access to private sector weapons and basic weaponry. here is a list to name a few. * DKG-5 Sniper Rifle (Fitted with a silencer for assassination missions) * X-35 Assault Rifle/Submachine gun. (Basic loadout) * AS-45 Pistol (Basic loadout) * Plasma Grenades, EMP Grenades etc. * The XM81 "Goliath" Suit (Used for operations that include attacking a heavily fortified position) * KS-5 Light armor (Basic loadout) * Active Camo (Used for Stealth and Assassination ops) * VK-1 Exoskeleton (Basic loadout and used for navigating terrain) Vehicles Over the years, The Sparrowhawk relied heavily on Manpower to defeat their enemies and receive their pay for the job, however. A bigger enemy force requires a bigger amount of firepower, thus. Vehicles and MBTs are sometimes called in to take care of a problem too big or a distance that is too long for normal infantry to complete. The ND5 Gunship The ND5 Gunship(Also know as Guardians by their pilots) are medium attack VTOLs armed with chainguns, HE missiles, and plasma guns. these gunships are designed for all-climate use and is adaptable to all bills of positions, They can be used as an Air-Strike weapon or a safe guard for a convoy. If you listen closely to the sound of the engines that's keeping this gunship afloat. you can hear a small whirling sound, if you hear this in a losing combat. you can sigh with a sign of relief that help is coming. The Type 72 APC The Type 72 "Rumbler" are medium armored APCs armed with a auto-cannon, Air and Ground Missiles, and a Trophy System to destroy explosive projectiles. it also acts as a safe guard for wounded personnel. The "Turtoise" Multipurpose Vehicle The Turtoise MPV is a light armored vehicle that can be configured into any bills of warfare, may it be as an Attack role, a field hospital, transport etc. The J-L5 "Doom Hammer" Walkers Made by the Atlas Initiative for siege assaults, some were given to Sparrowhawk for their own usage. Conveniently nicknamed "The Last Solution" by some of the contractors. these walkers are only used for extreme combat scenarios that cannot be completed by mere infantry and MBTs, fitted with a 76mm Pulse Cannon in its left arm and a Anti-Aircraft gun its right arm, as well as 4 machine guns in its Coaxial hull. These walking monstrosities are devastating in the battlefield, Media Atlas 45 menu icon AW.png|AS-45 Semi-Auto Pistol DKG-5.jpg|DKG-5 Sniper rifle KS-5 .jpg|KS-5 Light Armor Goliath.jpg|The "Goliath" Suit in action Ditto.png|Ditto spectresquad.png|The Spectre Squad Logo ND5gunship.png|The ND-5 Gunship Rumbler.jpg|The Type 72 "Rumbler" APC Tortoise.jpg|The "Tortoise" Multi-Purpose Vehicle J-L5_Buster.jpg|The J-L5 "Doom Hammer" Walker Category:Factions